Este Amor Enfermo
by alau
Summary: TERMINADO Si un odio se enferma,¿provoca mas odio?¿o puedes llegar a amar?¿eso lo convertiria en un amor enfermo?,J&L, ,una union en su contra, en la que ella encontrara algo mas, encontrara una de las enfermedades mas peligrosas..elAmor
1. Lindo Calamar

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Amor Enfermo**

**1.-Lindo Calamar**

Dos chicos se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela una chica alta, bonita de finas facciones, de un buen cuerpo, de un pelo rojizo y mojado y unos destellantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, ella era Lily Evans, quien era admirada por su gran inteligencia y su genio, aparte de que no era una conquista fácil, muchos estaban detrás de ella sin conseguir nada, era prefecta y de las mejores en su grado de a cuerdo a los estudios, al igual que premio anual. a su lado estaba un alumno alto, fuerte, morocho, de pelo indomable color negro azabache, de unos músculos que traía locas a muchas del sector femenino de la escuela y unos bellos ojos color avellana, el era James Potter, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor la casa al que ambos pertenecían, el era inteligente solo que un poco distraído, había alcanzado ser premio anual junto con Lily Evans, era uno de los rompecorazones de la escuela. Ambos estaban cada uno en una camilla en la enfermería.

-que tenemos?- dijo preocupada Lily, pero la enfermera se había retirado de donde se encontraban los chicos

-te odio- le decía la pelirroja, James simplemente no le decía nada, aun estaba apenado, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por estar junto ella aunque sea en una camilla de la enfermería y al mismo tiempo preocupado por lo que había ocurrido.

-si no fuera por ti y tus tontas citas, los dos no estaríamos aquí- dijo finalmente la chica aun con un tono enojado.

-aun como quiera no me retracto-decía por primera ves James con una sonrisilla en la cara-con solo estar un momento a tu lado daría todo-

-cállate-le dijo la pelirroja volteándose al otro lado para no verle la cara y empezando a recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

--FLASH BACK--

La pelirroja se encontraba en una orilla del lago como siempre acostumbraba, estaba viendo los movimientos del calamar gigante y en su regazo tenia un libro, Lily simplemente observaba el panorama con gran gusto y relajada.

A unos metros se encontraban los merodeadores y un pelinegro iba a conquistarla

-vamos cornamenta tu puedes- le apremiaba su mejor amigo Sirius Black (apoco no es bello xD ) mientras Remus Lupin daba un suspiro como de cansancio y el pequeño de Peter Petegrew simplemente se quedaba viendo la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

James se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja y le toco el hombro para hacer presencia

-hola pelirroja-le dijo dulcemente viéndola, Lily volteo y su cara de paz y tranquilidad cambio a una de enojo

-lárgate Potter- le dijo en un bufido levantándose

-primero si me aceptas una cita-le decía el coquetamente

-prefiero enfermarme y morirme de fiebre de dragón, que salir contigo Potter- le dijo fríamente

-anda Lily- James la presionaba

-Evans para ti Potter- le contesto la chica con el seño fruncido

-andabas muy tranquila pelirroja- pensó un momento –acaso eres bipolar? (N.A bipolar es que cambias de un estado de animo por otro rápidamente)

-mira Potter tu eres el que me desespera mejor vete- le decía la pelirroja

-pero yo solo quiero salir con mi princesita-le decía tiernamente mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos y le rodeaba la cintura acercándola a el, Lily solo con el contacto lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo al lago sin percatarse que el chico mas ágil al separarse le tomo la mano y ambos cayeron al lago.

Lily al sacar la cabeza estaba toda furiosa y James tenia una sonrisa

-TE ODIO POTTER- le grito

-y yo te amo-le dijo el pelinegro luego de darse cuenta al salir del lago que ambos estaban mojados y con el uniforme pegado al cuerpo y digamos que el chico no miraba exactamente el rostro de la chica

-eres un degenerado Potter- se dio cuenta Lily al verlo que el veía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pues esta tenia todo el uniforme pegado y se veía exactamente sus curvas por así decirlo, para mala suerte de ambos, la profesora Mcgonagall iba pasando por los terrenos y los vio, al mirarlos se sobresalto

-ustedes dos-les grito –a la enfermería inmediatamente- y con eso los saco del agua y los seco y los mando inmediatamente a la enfermería un tanto preocupada.

Al llegar la profesora aun alejada de los dos chicos preocupados se fue a hablar inmediatamente con la enfermera

-han caído al lago- le dijo con voz como si alguien se fuera a morir la enfermera simplemente puso los ojos como platos y salio rápidamente a su oficina y salio con un traje totalmente blanco que la cubría completamente, reviso a los dos chicos que la veían con extrañeza los dos pensaban… porque el traje blanco?...

-lo tienen-dijo mirando a la profesora Mcgonagall quien inmediatamente salio de la enfermería.

-iré a avisar a Dumbledore- dijo y se fue rápidamente

-que tenemos?- dijo preocupada Lily, pero la enfermera se había retirado de donde se encontraban los chicos

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Esperaron aproximadamente 10 minutos desde que la enfermera y la profesora Mcgonagall habían desaparecido, ambos en un silencio total, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

De pronto apareció el director de la escuela Albus Dumbledore, un hombre ya de avanzada edad con el pelo y su larga barba blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules electrificantez tras unos lentes de media luna, al verlos sonrió.

-que tenemos?- dijo Lily con un tono de preocupación muy alarmado

-calmada señorita Evans-le pidió el director mientras los veía a ambos a los ojos, solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros

-valla señor Potter, ya se había tardado- murmuro el director –no cree?- termino con una sonrisa a lo que James simplemente le sonrió

-no hemos hecho nada-protesto el pelinegro-solo caímos al lago- termino

-todo fue tu culpa Potter-dijo la chica mirándolo con una cara de reproche

-no es culpa de nadie señorita Evans- le dijo tranquilamente la chica iba a protestar pero el simplemente la callo con un movimiento de su mano –ahora les explicare que pasa- dijo el director mientras se sentaba en la camilla de Lily –ustedes dos cayeron al lago hoy, desafortunadamente nuestro querido calamar gigante ando como decir un poco enfermo- dijo el director de un saltazo –lo malo es que no sabemos que le pasa a los humanos ya que obviamente el agua esta contaminada-

-por eso el calamar se movía demasiado- dijo Lily pensando en esa tarde

-así es- le apremio el director – como aun no sabemos que puede pasar a los humanos a ustedes dos los tenemos que ….-

* * *

Jeje espero que les guste!! Dejen reviewss alratito subo otro cap xP


	2. Dos Opiniones Diferentes

* * *

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling_

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

_Lean Lean 2Cap!_

* * *

**Este Amor Enfermo  
**

**2.- Dos Opiniones Diferentes**

-como aun no sabemos que puede pasar a los humanos a ustedes dos los tenemos que ….que dejar bajo cuarentena- ambos chicos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, mirando al director –los dejaremos a los dos en la habitación del séptimo piso aproximadamente de 30 a 40 días, según como vaya evolucionando la enfermedad-

-y nuestros estudios?- le dijo preocupadamente Lily

-no se preocupe señorita Evans le dejare una gran biblioteca para que no se aburra- le dijo sonriente el director

-y los partidos de quidditch?- dijo inquietamente el pelinegro

-para entonces todavía no van a empezar no se preocupe señor Potter- le decía con una sonrisilla-bueno ahorita todo su equipaje va para el séptimo piso-

-pero yo no me quiero quedar con ese troglodita, con ese ser unineuronal- dijo Lily con voz de querer llorar

-gracias Evans por el cumplido- le dijo James

-no se preocupe señorita Evans estoy seguro que encontrara algo mas que eso en esto como una pequeña expedición-dijo sabiamente el director con una sonrisilla en los labios-se lo aseguro que encontrara algo mas-le guiño un ojo a James quien sonrió aceptando y entendiendo las palabras de su director.

Lily solo frunció el entrecejo –ahora si me siguen a su habitación dijo el director- que se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, los chicos lo siguieron y llegaron a la habitación del séptimo piso.

-bueno creo que yo aquí los dejo, les repito solo son de 30 a 40 días- y sin mas se fue con una sonrisilla en los labios, como si el supiera todo lo que iban a pasar ese par de alumnos.

Se escucho como cerraban la puerta y los dos chicos se voltearon para ver la habitación era agradable con una bonita decoración había una cama como para dos personas, había dos pequeños escritorios en un rincón pero al fondo se podía ver una larga biblioteca con muchos estantes llenos de libros en los escritorios había varios rollos de pergaminos y botes de tinta como plumas, a cada lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de noche y hacia el otro lado se veía un gran armario con dos grandes puertas donde ya estaba la ropa de los dos ahí acomodada la de Lily a la izquierda y la de James a la derecha, había también un sillón cerca de la cama, había una puerta en la que estaba el baño con una tina algo parecido a los baños de los prefectos con muchas llaves de diferentes olores para el descanso, había como un pasillo el cual llegaban a una salita en donde había un gran sillón en frente de este una mesita decorada y un gran televisor con un dvd y una estantería con películas, (James se quedo o.O ¿Qué es eso?) a la do de la salita se veía una pequeña barra y detrás había una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador y una gran alacena que estaba llena de comida. En fin era como un pequeño departamento, claro lo único malo era que no podían salir de este.

-ya corazoncito-le decía James viéndola como estaba enfrente de la puerta con sus manos intentando abrirla- es imposible Dumbledore la sello y se llevo nuestras varitas-

-no quiero, no quiero, no quiero-decía en tono de berrinche –no quiero estar cerca de ti!- decía ya enojada

-vamos Lily, no es tan malo- decía con un tono picaron

-cállate Potter, soy Evans para ti, no soy ni corazoncito, ni princesita, amorcito, lilita, cariño, amorcito ni nada por el estilo!- estallo la pelirroja recostándose en la cama

-vamos Lily son las 8:00-dijo mirando el reloj –iré a preparar algo y luego vengo- se fue hacia la cocina y Lily solo se quedo en la cama

Una media hora después llego James con una bandeja y unos sándwiches y jugo de calabaza junto con galletas y unos dulces, Lily observaba la gran biblioteca a su lado mirando con curiosidad cada libro

-te encanta leer verdad- le digo James poniendo la bandeja en uno de los escritorios y agarrando un sándwich

-la verdad si-dijo Lily acercándose y tomando otro junto con su vaso –mis papas me intuyeron mucho el leer-

-a fmi, fmi pafpa mfe inftuyfo elf quifdiiftch- dijo James tratando de tragar

-no hables con la boca llena- le reprimió la pelirroja

-perdón- hizo una mueca pues casi se estrangulaba con el sándwich –te decía que a mi, mi papa fue el que influyo mas en mi respecto al quidditch, por eso me encanta- dijo el morocho

-tu papa te enseño a volar?- le pregunto la pelirroja y James asintió – y estas seguro que de casualidad no te dejo caer y ahí fue la extinción de las neuronas que tenias?- le dijo mordazmente la pelirroja James solo frunció el entrecejo

-sabes…- pensó James –te ves muy linda cuando estas enojada- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta susurrarle al oído, Lily solo se hizo para atrás y le dio una buena cachetada (N.A jaja le pego en una mejilla xP)

-sabes…-empezó Lily –te vas arrepentir haciéndome enojar – le dijo fríamente – y se metió al baño para poder cambiarse a su pijama.

Cuando salio ya cambiada con su pijama de un short y una pequeña blusa que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del pecho dejando así ver su perfecto y plano abdomen, para cuando salio James también se había puesto su pijama que consistía en un pans y sin ninguna camisa (N.A : Baaaaaaaabaaaaaaaaaaassssssss o.O) resaltando así sus grandes músculos todo gracias al quidditch. Lily lo miro y se quedo sorprendida al igual que James, cuando esta noto la mirada de James fue a recostarse a la cama una ves tapada James se acercaba.

-quien te crees? Que vas a hacer?- le dijo de mal humor Lily

-James Charlus Potter y pretendo dormirme- le dijo en el mismo tono

-no vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo- resoplo Lily

-pero nomás hay una- le dijo James viendo toda la habitación

-pues hay mucho piso, de donde elegir- le dijo en mal tono

-esta bien- dijo James con una sonrisilla "ya veremos luego si no duermo en la misma cama con Lily Evans" pensó y agarro una manta y se fue al sillón de cerca.

"porque Merlín porque a mi?, que te e hecho, no quiero convivir con ese unineuronal, **esto es lo peor que me puede pasar**" y sin mas que pensar la pelirroja prefirió descansar un poco y cerrar sus ojos verde esmeralda…

James se acerco al interruptor y apago las luces y se dirigió a su sillón a dormir

-buenas noches mi ángel- le dijo feliz de la vida mientras se acostaba

-sueña con el demonio Potter- le dijo Lily mientras se acomodaba en la gran cama

"Gracias Merlín te adoro, por hacerme convivir con la chica mas perfecta en este mundo, **esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar"** y unos minutos después James soñaba con su pelirroja.

* * *

_jeje espero que les haya gustadooo!! xP es mi primer fic asi q no esperan muchoo T.T jajaja un review porfavor o.O jajaja se paga por dejarlos :D jajaja saludoss!_

* * *


	3. De Peleas A Enojos

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Amor**

**3.-De Peleas A Enojos**

Al día siguiente muy temprano se levanto James para preparar el desayuno que igualmente eran sándwiches con jugo de calabaza, se acerco a la pelirroja que aun dormitaba para despertarla, al verla dormitar pensaba que ella era un dulce ángel.

-Evans…-

-mmhh- se escucho un murmullo de la pelirroja

-Evans te traje algo de desayunar- le dijo y la pelirroja poco a poco abrió los ojos, esta se incorporo en la cama y se tallo los ojos

-graaaaaaaaaacias- dijo en un bostezo "wow otra ves sándwiches y jugo", y agarro un emparedado y le dio un mordisco

-de nada- le dijo con un sonrisa

-nada mas sabes hacer sándwiches verdad- le pregunto la pelirroja, el sonrojadamente asintió

-en mi casa siempre esta mi mamá- recordó el chico – cuando mis papas salían era lo único que comía pues una ves observe a mi mama hacerlos-

-no tienen elfos en su casa?-

-tenemos una pequeña elfina- dijo James con una sonrisa –se llama Dilly, ya es un poco vieja y mi mama le ordeno no cocinar nada- James sonrió mas –una ves casi quemo yo la cocina y ella se delato por mi, entornes mi mama piensa que fue ella y no la deja acercarse-

-eso esta mal-

-en realidad le hice un favor, ya es muy vieja y no puede hacer tantas cosas a la ves- dijo el chico

-bueno en eso tienes razón…..

Cuando los dos terminaron su desayuno ambos se fueron a cambiar pues aun andaban con la pijama puesta, ambos se pusieron ropa muggle, pues el uniforme no lo iban a necesitar, Lily se encontraba en la mini-biblioteca con varios libros, James solo la observaba desde uno de los escritorios

-no te cansas de leer?- le pregunto el morocho

-no-

-no te aburre?-

-no-

-no puedes hacer otra cosa?-

-no-

-no quieres hacer otra cosa?-

-no-

-enserio no quieres hac..-

-que NO Potter que no!!-

-porque nomás me dices "no"-

-porque no puedes cerrar la boca?- dijo desesperada

-porque me aburro-

-entonces desaburrete-

-como lo hago?-

-ve a ver cuanto le a crecido la barba a Dumbledore y luego me avisas si?- James se paro, pero inmediatamente regreso y se volvió a sentar

-Evans..-

-que?-

-me acorde que estamos encerrados- dijo sinceramente, Lily solo rodó los ojos

-eres tonto, o te haces?- James se paro y salio hacia la cocina

Regreso con varios trozos de chocolate y se acerco a la pelirroja, y se volvió a sentar en el escritorio que recientemente había dejado, y se le quedo mirando fijamente a la chica

-porque tienes los ojos mas hermosos que e visto?- le dijo sinceramente arrancando un pedazo de su chocolate, Lily solo sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo

-ya vas a empezar-dijo Lily como que no quiere la cosa

-porque nunca quieres salir conmigo?-

-porque me hartas Potter-

-pero ni siquiera me conoces-

-si te conozco lo suficiente-dejo su libro de lado para verlo fijamente a los ojos-, e estado casi 6 años contigo, en primer año te burlaste frente a todos cuando pase al sombrero seleccionador y me gritaste cabeza de zanahoria, en segundo lanzaste a mi vagón una bomba olorosa, en tercero gritaste frente a todo el colegio que iba a ser tu esposa, en cuarto solo estabas fastidiando con tu citas, y también hiciste que todas las estatuas y retratos del colegio digieran "Mi hermosa Lily cásate conmigo….atte James Potter", en quinto, hiciste perder a un amigo, aparte de que espantaste a todas mis citas de ese año- ya furiosa tomo aire- y en sexto me aventaste al lago y ahora tengo que AGUANTARTE 40 DIAS!- dijo ya enojada

-hay vamos no puede ser para tanto-pensó –el no era tu amigo- dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo

-sabes que James toda la vida me has hecho pasar por vergüenzas-

-pero, si salieras conmigo una ves no te acordarías de nada- puntualizo el morocho

-Tu James "soy el mejor "Potter eres un egocéntrico, desconsiderado, abusador, metiche, molestoso, gorrón, tonto, torpe, sin sentimientos por lo que piensan los demás, que se cree el mejor del mundo, que todos giran alrededor tuyo, que eres tan arrogante, eres un consentido que todo lo que pide se le cumple, y sabes que Potter así no funciona la vida, ya mejor déjame en paz!-

-Ev..-

-sabes que ya me harte!, no se como te voy a aguantar 39 días mas! Y sabes que vamos a hacer, no te quiero ver, simplemente no te voy a hablar tu por tu lado y yo por el mió-

-yo..-

-yo nada!- dijo Lily un poco frustrada (o.O)

-sabes que, maldigo a ese tonto calamar, simplemente no te quiero hablar NI VERTE!- le dijo en un tono de desesperación, James simplemente se quedo con la boca cerrada, palideciendo poco a poco, se marcho de ahí de la mini-biblioteca.

No tenia palabras, todo lo que ella le había dicho le llego al corazón y pensó que seria mejor dejar el juego de "conquistar a Evans" para hacerla enojar y estallar, se sentía mal por lo que ella pensaba de el simplemente eso…

"oh por Merlín que me pasa"…"porque estallo así de repente?". Lily aun pensaba todo lo que había sucedido prefirió alejarse de sus pensamientos y tomar una ducha

Lily al salir de la ducha no se pudo volver a concentrar con su lectura así que prefirió ir hacia la cocina por algún bocado al pasar pudo ver un bulto en el sofá, por lógica iba a ser James ya que vio su pelo revuelto, así que no le hizo caso y fue directo hacia la cocina en ella abrió el gran refrigerador y para su gusto había una jarra con limonada fresca, saco un vaso y se sirvió, acabo y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-mmmm- se escucho un murmullo y Lily observo, la luz estaba apagada por lo cual se acerco a la pared para encenderla, la pelirroja al ver a James se asusto

-Potter- dejo los bocadillos en un mueblesillo con cajones –estas bien?- se acerco hasta verlo a la cara tenia un aspecto horripilante

James se veía sombrío como enfermo y delicado se le veía la cara pálida y sin ánimos de nada, se le formaron una ojeras horribles, además de que tenia los ojos rojos a no mas dar, estaba recostado o mas bien tumbado en el sillón de la sala viendo el techo fijamente, parecía…

* * *

_j__eje un poco de intriga para el final xD jaja espero que les haya gustadoo!! siquesiii xP jajaja tercer capii arriba el cuarto va a la mitad!! mañana lo subire xP les aclaro que este fic va a hacer cortiito espero que lo esten disfrutandoo y mientras contestare los reviews!! que me han dejado!_

_**Jana Evans:** jeje muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta el fic!! y claro sabes que soy priemriza xP jaja se aceptan todas las sugerencias, espero y se vean mis mejoras x) jaja saludos!! xP_

_**Nixi Evans:** jeje que bueno que te gusta!! enserio x) muchas gracias por el review y claro que lo seguire xP  
_

* * *


	4. Una Preocupacion Obvia

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Enfermo Amor**

**4.-Una Preocupación Obvia **

James se veía sombrío como enfermo y delicado se le veía la cara pálida y sin ánimos de nada, se le formaron una ojeras horribles, además de que tenia los ojos rojos a no mas dar, estaba recostado o mas bien tumbado en el sillón de la sala viendo el techo fijamente, parecía…que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Lily se asusto al verlo e inmediatamente fue hacia su regazo se agacho para estar mas cerca de el.

-Potter, que te pasa?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz acercándose

-mm..nada Evans- y giro su cabeza hacia un lado para no mirarla a los ojos

-vamos Potter, vamos a la habitación-y sin mas trato de levantarlo y este al final accedió, Lily tenia un brazo de el en su hombro para ayudarlo caminar, llegaron a la habitación y Lily lo puso en la punto de la cama

-lo mejor será que te des un baño refrescante, y luego descanses-hizo una pausa y lo vio –pareces zoombie-

-gracias por el comentario- dijo en un susurro tratando de pararse para ir al baño, lily lo ayudo y lo llevo hasta el, dejo que James se sentara y ella le habría el agua de la regadera para templarle el agua

-listo Potter-y se iba dirigiendo a la puerta –ahorita te traeré tu pijama- y salio del baño para que el morocho se pudiera dar un remojazo

James al salir de su pequeño baño se puso la toalla a la cintura y salio a la habitación, ya había recuperado un poco de color a su cara, pudo ver que la cama ya estaba hecha y a lado de ella en la mesita de noche había un vaso de agua y alado una pastilla roja, en eso entro Lily con ropa y se sorprendió al ver al chico, se sonrojo un poco y dio media vuelta automáticamente. Lily se acerco mirando al techo y le entrego su ropa

-mm..yo ahorita vengo-dijo y sin mas se fue hacia la cocina, James volvió a entrar al baño para cambiarse

-Evans de donde sacaste esto?- le dijo al salir con una pijama de ositos que constaba de un pans y una camisa de algodón de manga larga

-debes de taparte bien-le dijo con un aire de superioridad-ándale Potter recuéstate y tomate tu pastilla, me dijo Dumbledore que te tomaras esa- le dijo señalando la de alado del vaso de agua, James se acostó y se tomo la pastilla

-donde vas a dormir tu?-

-ehh.. yo ahorita me voy a dormir… tengo que leer unas cosas… no te preocupes- James se recostó y luego luego se quedo profundamente dormido, Lily le dio un pequeño vistazo y sonrió para si, y se dirigió hacia la mini-biblioteca

Se levanto estirándose un poco, al abrir los ojos se encontró a su lado con un pelo un poco alborotado y color rojo, Lily se había dormido en una silla que pego junto a la cama a lado de James su cabeza y brazos descansaban en la cama. Estiro un poco su brazo y acaricio lentamente su mejilla y sonrió para si mismo, se separo rápidamente y la pelirroja abrió esos destellantes ojos verdes

-que tal dormiste?- le dijo la pelirroja aun medio dormida

-bien bien…y tu?-

-mmm..bien, un poco incomoda-dijo con una sonrisilla –ya te ves mejor- le dijo levantándose

-si y también me siento mejor- Lily sonrió y se paro para dirigirse al baño –Evans…gracias-le dijo en un susurro

-de nada Potter- y entro al baño

James se encontraba en la salita frente al televisor y el dvd a estos se les quedaba viendo o.O intentando descubrir que eran, en eso entro lily a la salita

-jajaja deberías ver tu cara- le dijo lily poniéndose a su lado

-que es esta caja?- le pregunto James

-es un aparato muggle- Lily sonrió –es una televisión y es un medio de comunicación en el mundo muggle, esta cajita- apunto al dvd- es un dvd y sirve para ver películas- se fue al mueble donde estaban las películas- estos círculos son cd´s que dentro tienen grabada la película, este otro es el control de la televisión así no te tienes que parar para cambiar de canal o subirle el volumen- le explico Lily

-y para que son las películas?-

-para verlas tonto- le sonrió entre risas

-vamos a ver una- dijo el chico

-esta bien- Lily se acerco al estante donde estaban todas las películas –de que quieres ver- le pregunto –terror, comedia, suspenso, caricaturas, amor, o una de terror con comedia?-

-una de terror con comedia-dijo el chico

-esta bien veamos una de Scary Moovie- Lily puso el cd y la película empezó con los cortos, Lily se dirigió a la cocina

-a donde vas?, no vas a ver la pelolicula?- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-es película, y si la voy a ver-sonrió-voy por unas cosas-

Desde la cocina se escuchaba como la película comenzaba, Lily se acerco y tenia un gran tarro con palomitas de maíz y un par de sodas, se sentó a lado de James y le entrego una soda.

Lily se sorprendía como James miraba la película, casi no parpadeaba y en ciertas escenas se atacaba de la risa.

Pasaron así toda la tarde, vieron todo tipo de películas, desde la de "este cuerpo no es mió", la serie de disney hasta el ultimo dejaron varias películas de terror

-te dio miedo?- le pregunto James a Lily, esta tenia los pies arriba del sillón y estaba tapada con una cobija

-no…- James se le quedo mirando alzando una ceja –esta bien esta bien, solo un poco- de ahí lily le lanzo una almohada y empezó la guerra, terminaron hasta ya entrada la noche era la 1 de la mañana y ambos estaban agotados, los dos ya traían su pijama puesta ( y James se rehusó a usar otra ves el pijama de ositos que le había regalado su mamá la navidad pasada ), en un "tiempo fuera" que hicieron aprovecharon y se cambiaron, Lily se dirigía a la cama y James a "su sillón" (obviamente quería darle su espacio a Lily) ambos dispuestos a dormirse, James apago las luces y se acostó.

Lily tenia en su mente la ultima película que habían visto, trataba de una chica que vivía sola y le habían llamado para amenazarla y durante la noche, un hombre la descuartizaba y a la mañana siguiente los detectives buscaban pistas, Lily volteaba a todos lados y solo veía oscuridad, no podía dormir, de pronto sintió como un mano la tocaba cerca del cuello y empezó a gritar-

Empezó a pegar con una almohada al sujeto este en su escape fue y prendió las luces

-con que un poco asustada ehh- le dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios

-eres un maldito James, me hiciste el susto de mi vida- dijo Lily con la respiración a todo lo que da, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-lo siento solo era una pequeña broma- dijo James tratándose de calmar de la risa-no lo volveré a hacer- y agacho la cabeza –será mejor que ya nos durmamos- vio a Lily volver a acostarse y volvió a apagar las luces y se dirigió a "su sillón", pasaron unos 10 minutos en total silencio y James ya estaba durmiendo

-Po..tter- le susurraba la chica

-mm-

-Vamos Potter, levántate-

-Q..que pasa?-

-emm este… y..yo- la chica no sabia que decir

-no puedes dormir verdad- Lily asintió, y de la otra parte de la cama saco las colchas, como en señal para que el se viniera

-duermes conmigo…por favor- le dijo Lily en un susurro, y James sonrió, podía ver el terror en los ojos de Lily

-claro que si- y se acerco a la cama y se tapo, Lily inmediatamente cayo dormida, al igual que el, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_jejeje xD aun hay mas!! jaja espero que les guste muchoo y porfaa dejen reviews! cap4 arriba el 5 ahi va :P ya tengo las ideas jajaja saludos!!_

_aTte:_

_**alau.**_


	5. Sentimientos De Verdad

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Amor enfermo**

**5.-Sentimientos De Verdad**

A la mañana siguiente James pudo sentir un agradable aroma, era el que desprendía el pelo de Lily, sintió una suave piel, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver el pelo de la pelirroja, tenia abrazada a Lily y su cara chocaba con el suave pelo rojizo de esta, el brazo del morocho estaba abrazando dulcemente a la pelirroja y su mano terminaba en el vientre de ella, sus dedos acariciaban la suave piel, los dos estaban totalmente juntos, James sintió una corriente eléctrica y sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, ese aroma le embriagaba, podía quedarse horas, días, meses, años, toda la vida entera así.

Lily estaba despierta, despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dijo nada ni se movió, Lily podía sentir el cuerpo del merodeador pegado al suyo sentía los grandes brazos de James rodeándola, se sentía alterada, pero bien al mismo tiempo, sentía mucha protección a su lado con todo y sentia un calor especial y aparte que durmió muy cómodamente toda la noche, ninguno de los dos se acordaba como fue que James termino abrazando a Lily.

Pero en fin no le importaba se sentía bien y así quería seguir, se movió un poco, y sintió el brazo del merodeador desprenderse un poco, en ese instante James entendió que si no quería ser descuartizado, y muerto dolorosamente tenia que levantarse en ese momento.

James levanto su brazo poco a poco y dio un ultimo respiro para sentir ese aroma, junto al pelo de la pelirroja, aunque ya estaba bien despierto hizo ademán de apenas levantarse, se estiro e hizo un bostezo muy fingido , se tallo los ojos y sin darse cuenta se paso una mano por el pelo enmarañado.

Lily al sentirlo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el morocho, James sonrió al ver los ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, era la primera ves que estaba tan cerca de la chica, que podia observar cada parte de sus ojos, cada color que empezaba alrededor de la pupila un ligero gris marron, y que terminaba en un verde esmeralda, ese color le daba la ezperanza.

-buenos días James- el chico se percato que le dijo por su nombre y esbozo una linda sonrisa, asi quitandose el encanto de los ojos que lo hinoptizaban

-buenos días pelirroja, ¿se te fue el miedo?-

-un poco- dijo sonrojándose y levantándose de la cama –iré a preparar el desayuno- y se fue

James aun sentía el aroma de ella, impregnado en el, se estaba enamorando, el en principio solo pensaba que le atraía y que le gustaba, pero no, ahora se estaba enamorando, ya no era un juego de dos, ya no, ahora era un reto para el, un grandioso y magnifico reto en ganarse el corazón de la pelirroja, de **SU** pelirroja.

Lily simplemente no sabia que pasaba con ella, solo estaba en otro mundo, trataba de encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, aunque la ultima pieza estaba en sus narices, era algo simple, hacia James Potter sentía algo, pero obviamente no queria darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

_jejeje si ya se muy cortito!! pero es que queria poner lo maximo de sentimientos aqui xP se que es mas corto de lo normal pero queria dejar en clar eso xD jajaja espero que les este gustando!! ya tengo planeada toda la historia, hasta tengo como un tipo de epilogo xP jaja porfa dejen sus reviews!! xP jaja que me dan mas animos de seguir con esto!! x), espero y les guste jeje weno contestare los reviwrs que me han dejado hasta ahorita xD_

_**Jana Evans: **jeje tengo algunos capitulos adelantados :P pero seguire, sigo muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir el fic!! te sigo diciendo que gracias por tus consegos!! xD saludoss _

_  
**jhl89: **Yo tampoco puedo dormir despues de ver algo asii jajaja gracias por seguir el fic!! xD saludoss! xP_

_  
**UsagiPotter:** Claro que le seguire gracias por el comentario xD saludos_

_  
**Diluz:** que bueno que te gusto la historia jeje pronto subire el otro cap!!_

_  
**Nixi Evans:** jeje si xD pero es algo muy complicado si digo mas arruino el epilogo jajaja mejor me cayo xD, yo estoy muy bien gracias por seguir con el fic!! saludiitos! Cx  
_


	6. Complicaciones

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Amor Enfermo**

**6.-Complicaciones**

Pasaron un par de días y los chicos se llevaban de maravilla, eran alrededor de las 8:00 y después de una partida de monopoly, de hacer un desastre en la cocina, y de haber preparado todo un pastel ellos mismos, empezaron a ver una película de amor, a petición de Lily.

La película trataba de un chico locamente enamorado de una chica, quien lo mandaba al diablo y salía con muchos mas y al final se casó con un mequetrefe y el chico conoció a otra chica, aunque no fuera su verdadero amor se casó y formo una "linda familia".

-me suena- dijo en un murmuro James

-¿enserio?, ¿porque?-

-yo… te quiero Evans y tu no me haces caso- le dijo seriamente James

-…- Lily lo medito –pero yo no salgo con otros- se enderezo –¡porque tu siempre los asustas!- dijo en grito

-no sabes lo que son en verdad, y lo que quieren de ti- le contesto James

-pero no es razón para que me espantes cada cita que yo tenga-

-yo solo te quiero proteger de esos idiotas- replicaba el morocho

-yo sola me puedo proteger-

-pero yo en verdad si te quiero-

-¿y así quieres que te crea?-

-¿que cosa?-

-que tu en verdad me quieres-

-pero es la verdad yo te quiero-

-si y por eso sales con toda la población femenina del colegio- respiro profundo –tu eres un desconsiderado, siempre vas detrás de cualquier par de patas con falda, con cada chica que tenga una neurona-

-eso no es cierto Lily, yo en verdad si te quiero-

-si me quisieras Potter, no saldrías con las demás-

-pero..-

-y ahí es injusto porque mientras tu te paseas con todo hogwarts, yo no puedo tener ninguna cita porque ellos siempre me dejan plantada por alguna broma tuya-

-hay no han pasado muchos-

-mis citas siempre terminan o escupiendo babosas, o con el rostro morado, o vomitando cosas amarillas, y todo eso lo provocas ¡tu!-

-lo hago para protegerte no has visto como te ven ellos, parece que te quieren desnudar con la mirada y tu ni en cuenta, y yo no me permito eso-

-aun como quieras no te da derecho meterte en mi vida-

-ok Evans, no quieres que me meta en tu vida ok, cuando salgamos de aquí puedes pasearte y salir con todos los hombres que quieras, por mi no hay problema- le dijo ya en un tono enfadado, ese día James andaba de mal humor –si ya no quieres que te persiga ok, es tu decisión ya no lo haré, ya no tratare de conquistarte- dijo enojado y se fue de la pequeña sala, hacia la cocina, no quería ver a Lily.

Lily solo se quedo sin habla no podía decir nada, quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo en frente de el, se fue hacia la habitación ahí tomo una ducha rápida para meterse en la cama, se sentía fatal, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, decidió no hablarle al morocho, hasta que este se disculpara.

Pasaron varios días, como unos 4, James y Lily no se dirigían la palabra, Lily casi no salía de la habitación mas que para ir a comer uno que otro bocado, James al verla la veía con la cara pálida, y un tono verdoso en sus mejillas, se sentía agotada, sin embargo no hacia ningún esfuerzo, se volvía mas amargada, y resentida.

James extrañaba hablarle y estar con ella, esos días eran de lo mejor, nunca había estado tan bien con la pelirroja, en verdad la extrañaba y era como sentir cuando piensas que alguien es tuyo y lo pierdes, pero en verdad no lo pierdes porque nunca fue tuyo, era algo similar, pero que James resentía mucho, la verdad era que quería hacer las pases.

En una de sus salidas a la cocina James la vio de reojo y de repente cayo al piso, desmayada.

-Lily, Lily- le decía James acercándose rápidamente, la cargo y la llevo hasta la habitación, ya en ella a lado de la mesita de noche había un vaso de agua y una pastillas rosa, junto con una pequeña nota.

"dásela a Lily para que mejore"

Dumbledore

James la recostó en la cama y le hizo tomar la pastilla con cuidado, fue por un bote que lleno con agua fría y un pañuelo los puso sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, a Lily la puso sobre el cuidadosamente, James remojaba y exprimía el pañuelo para ponérselo en la frente y así bajarle un poco la temperatura.

La tenia cerca de nuevo podía oler su pelirrojo cabello podía sentirlo, la besó en la cabeza y siguió con su labor, paso alrededor de una hora, hasta que pudo ver esos ojos verdes, pero sin expresión alguna.

-perdóname Lily- le susurro cerca del oído, la chica solo asintió –¿estas mejor?-

-si- James hizo una pequeña mueca y hacia ademán de pararse –no por favor, quédate conmigo- James sonrió mas

-claro que si- y se recostó un poco, mientras tenia a la pelirroja sobre su pecho, ella lo abrazaba desde la cintura y el la tenia abrazada con uno de sus brazos y otra ves tenia su aroma dentro de el que le relajaban y hacían olvidarse de todo.

-Lily enserio- …-perdóname, nunca mas te volveré a espantar alguna cita-

-no te preocupes James, síguelo haciendo- le sonrió y se acurruco mas en el pecho del morocho, James la miro fijamente y luego alargo su brazo y apago la luz, ya que estaba entrada la noche

-que descanses-

-igual tu- le decía la pelirroja ya con una manta arriba, ya que Lily estaba dormida y James le acariciaba el pelo

-seguiré arruinándote tus citas, y también te seguiré queriendo- dijo y durmió tranquilamente como no lo había echo en varios días.

* * *

_jeje un poco mas alrgo que el anterior, no me gusto del todoo / pero pss es algo que nesesito para el final, aunque este capitulo batalle mucho para escribirlo :S jaja el sigueinte esta muy bonitoo y divertidoo xP jajaja pero hay weno ya que hago jejeje espero que les guste (aunque a mi no xP) jajaja y dejen sus reviews!! xP aqui les dejo las contestaciones..._

_  
**Jana Evans:** jeje sii un pco flash xP, lo de la "z" quiero ver que tanto te figas! jajaja deberias ser maestra de ortografia, deseguro contigo reprobaria xP, aunque para ser sincera en la escuela estoy peor,x) jaja pero weno, muchas gracias por el review!! xD saludos!!_

_**jhl89:** jeje espero que te guste estee, aunque el otro alomejor te va a gustar mucho mas!! jaja con este no estoy muy segura! xS no me gusto asi del todo pero wenoo jaja gracias por seguir la historia! xP saludos!_

_**Nixi Evans:** jejeje gracias por el review! aqui el cap6! mas alratito subo el 7 xP jajaja gracias por tus revies jaja saludos cdate!!  
_


	7. Mas Haya De Una Limpieza

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

**Este Amor Enfermo**

**.-Mas Haya De Una Limpieza**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, los dos chicos se llevaban mucho mejor, mejor de lo que se habían llevado en 5 largos años y en lo poco del curso, esos días para ambos habían sido divertidos, lo rutinario, veían televisión, una que otra película, experimentos en la cocina, algunos casi llegan a quemarla, juegos de mesa en el que siempre salía victorioso James, días de tranquilidad, otros de hacer tareas y estudiar, uno que otra pelea de almohadas, la verdad es que estaban conviviendo mucho, y aparte la discucion anterior quedo en parte del pasado.

Esa mañana James estaba acostado en la cama y la pelirroja ya estaba levantada, recién bañada y cambiada con el pelo mojado.

-James ¡arriba!-le gritaba la chica, cada día era mas difícil levantarlo

-ahorita Lily- le contestaba susurrando

-no James ¡tiene que ser ya!, hice hot cakes- dijo con una sonrisa, de un segundo para otro el chico levanto la cara

-¿hot cakes?- se levanto y se fue directo al baño a arreglarse, Lily solo reía y se dirija a la cocina, aunque la verdad era mas difícil ingresar a la cocina que escapar de Peeves. Había un desorden anormal en el cuarto, la cama estaba toda descendida, había libros por doquier y ropa también, mas y mas zapatos de James, había envolturas de chocolates y Lily estaba segura que no quería checar debajo de la cama, había plumas y unos tinteros por ahí, alrededor de los escritorios había vasos y en una esquina un montón de cajas con juegos muggles revueltos.

La sala no se quedaba atrás, había cajas de películas y cd´s por todas partes, zapatos de James uno que otro alrededor de la sala, arriba de la mesita de centro un montón de palomitas y platos y vasos, había plumas por doquier de una que otra pelea de almohadas, la sala era un verdadero desastre.

Entrando a la cocina era el mayor desastre, en el lavadero todos los platos estaban totalmente sucios, había manchas por doquier, de los raros experimentos que hacían y dentro del refrigerador había sobre un plato algo entre verde y morado, que parecía moverse. Lily quedo en shock era hora de hacer una limpieza general.

James iba entrando con una cara de lo mas feliz listo para comerse sus hot-cakes.

-tenemos que hacer limpieza general-dijo en tono severo Lily, James toda su felicidad se fue al piso T.T

-¿no va a haber hot-cakes?- dijo incrédulo

-no, hasta que no hayamos limpiado toda la habitación- James parecía que iba a llorar, a el no le gustaba para nada limpiar –vamos a empezar por la habitación- y sin mas los dos se dirigieron a ella para empezar la limpieza.

Entre Lily y James empezaron a tender la cama y de ahí Lily le ordeno recoger todo lo del baño y así el chico se dirigió, Lily empezó a recoger toda la ropa tirada que en su mayoría era de James, los zapatos del chico y demás, las palomitas con una escoba empezó hasta haberlas recogido con todo y las plumas, James salio del baño con un montón de ropa y puso toda la ropa en un gran cesto. Lily empezó a ordenar los libros y ponerlos en su lugar, mientras James recogía todos los envoltorios de chocolates que había por doquier.

-James llévate los platos y vasos a la cocina-

-si- decía James mientras cargaba varios vasos y los apilaba con los demás de la cocina.

-bien al parecer ya acabamos aquí- dijo sonriente Lily

-¿ya va a haber hot-cakes?-

-no-

-ahora vamos a la sala-

-no la sala no- decía en berrinche James

-anda chiquito vamos- le decía en burla Lily mientras se empezaban a reír

En la sala hicieron lo mismo James se fue a acomodar los cd´s en sus respectivas cajas mientras Lily se llevaba todos los platos y vasos a la pila de la cocina, regreso y James empezó a recoger todas las basuras, Lily empezó a recoger zapatos y ropa igual otra ves de James

-manía tuya de dejar los zapatos por doquier verdad- le decía como en regaño, James solo sonrió y Lily fue a acomodar todo a la habitación, llego a la sala y estaba mas habitable James ya había acomodado los sillones y los almohadones y demás.

Lily se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un par de delantales, y le entrego uno a James de florecitas

-¿porque el tuyo es blanco con azul y el mió de florecitas?

-porque yo lo encontré primero- dijo entre risas –vamos ahora sigue la cocina-

Ambos se dirigieron ahí y encontraron una enorme, enorme, repito ENORME pila de platos que amenazaba con caerse, James simplemente tenia los ojos como platos O.O, ambos empezaron a descombrar la mesa y apilaban mas y mas platos a la enorme montaña

-tu los lavas, yo los seco y los guardo ¿si?- le dijo Lily

-no mejor tu los lavas, y yo los seco y guardo-

-esta bien- dijo en un bufido Lily, empezaron a lavar los platos muy en silencio

-me siento en un castigo de Mcgonagall- dijo sonriente James –siempre nos pone a limpiar las cocinas, pero al final los elfos nos ayudan-

-tu y tus amigos son unos revoltosos, siempre se lo buscan-

-no, siempre alguien nos delata- dijo mirándola inquisidoramente y sonriéndole

-yo solo hago mi deber de prefecta-

-huy si le perfecta prefecta-La pila iba disminuyendo poco a poco

-¿algún problema con eso Potter?- le amenazaba con una cuchara en la mano

-no- dijo sonriente al ver a la pelirroja, siguieron platicando hasta que la pila iba desapareciendo y los estantes de la cocina iban aumentando con los platos guardados.

-al fin acabamos, solo falta sacar la cosa verde-morada del refrigerador- dijo Lily –hazlo tu-

-¿yo porque?, ¡hazlo tu!-

-no hazlo tu- y le lanzo espuma que estaba haciendo con las manos en el fregadero, James quedo con el pelo blanco y por toda la cara, agarro un poco y empezó a perseguir a Lily por toda la casa, y Lily huía como una loca entre risas y mas risas, James la logro atrapar y la abrazo por detrás Lily se volteo y ambos cayeron en el sillón de la sala, James estaba sobre Lily y este le empezó a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, la pelirroja no para de reírse y logro escapar por un segundo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas al morocho.

James en un intento de quitarse cargo a la pelirroja en uno de sus hombros y esta pataleaba mas y mas, llegaron a la habitación la pelirroja logro zafarse nuevamente del pelinegro y en un movimiento rápido ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ahora Lily sobre James, ambos estaban entre risas hasta que poco a poco fueron tranquilizándose Lily lo vio a los ojos, James estaba acostado en la cama y arriba de el estaba Lily ambos muy cercas sonriéndose, se miraron a los ojos y Lily pudo ver el niño que James tenia dentro, con sus travesuras y sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial, pero de pronto vio a ese gran hombre en el que se había convertido. James al verla se paralizaba, esos ojos verdes aun lo hipnotizaban del todo alargo su brazo y le acaricio la mejilla, en un ágil movimiento James quedo al lado de la pelirroja aun se estaban mirando a los ojos poco a poco fue acortando ese pedazo de aire que había entre los dos…

-James…-

* * *

jajaja que tal?... ahora siii este me encantoo me gusto muchoo xD no como el anterior ¬¬ jajaja este fue mucho mas facil de escribir jajaja mas divertido xP jajaja espero que les gustee!! y sigan dejando sus reviews!


	8. Corazones Sinceros

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

_**Este Amor Enfermo**_

_**8.- Corazones sinceros**_

James en un intento de quitarse cargo a la pelirroja en uno de sus hombros y esta pataleaba mas y mas, llegaron a la habitación la pelirroja logro zafarse nuevamente del pelinegro y en un movimiento rápido ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ahora Lily sobre James, ambos estaban entre risas hasta que poco a poco fueron tranquilizándose Lily lo vio a los ojos, James estaba acostado en la cama y arriba de el estaba Lily ambos muy cercas sonriéndose, se miraron a los ojos y Lily pudo ver el niño que James tenia dentro, con sus travesuras y sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial, pero de pronto vio a ese gran hombre en el que se había convertido. James al verla se paralizaba, esos ojos verdes aun lo hipnotizaban del todo alargo su brazo y le acaricio la mejilla, en un ágil movimiento James quedo al lado de la pelirroja aun se estaban mirando a los ojos poco a poco fue acortando ese pedazo de aire que había entre los dos…

-James…- este la miro a los ojos y vio como Lily lo miraba a los ojos y luego a sus labios, no lo pensó dos veces y acorto ese pequeño tramo de aire, sin importar que podía pasar después.

Los dos estaban unidos, James saboreaba ese sabor con el que soñó tantas veces, al fin había podido probar los labios de su pelirroja, ambos se estaban conociendo mutuamente por ese beso, decían todos sus sentimientos en silencio, James le acaricio la mejilla mientras se adentraba mas, y Lily con gusto aceptaba. El tiempo es engañoso y por la falta de oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse, el corazón de ambos daba a mil por hora.

Lily solo sonreía tontamente y James tenia una cara de ridículo con su gran sonrisa.

-ehh...yo...- empezó el morocho

-no.. digas nada James- le dijo Lily en un susurro se acerco mas al pelinegro y rozó suavemente sus labios, eso para James era un alivio, pues no pensaba como actuaría la pelirroja. James la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo, la cargo y entre risas la llevo a la sala de nuevo.

-no, James bájame- protestaba la chica en risas

-Lily...- Le decía mientras la dejaba en el sillón con una sonrisa, veía sus ojos verdes con un brillo muy diferente, mas halagador, mas feliz...

-¿si?- le contesto despacio la chica

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo este con los ojos cerrados, hincado donde estaba la pelirroja, Lily solo se quedo desorbitada, pero feliz. Lily agarro una almohada del sillón y le dio un fuerte golpe, James abrió los ojos de confundido, y ella con una sonrisa se abalanzo hacia el cayendo arriba de el

-claro que si James- Le dijo con una fuerte sonrisa, James se sentía en las nubes, se paro de un brinco con todo y pelirroja y la abrazo y la tenia sobre el y bailaba como tonto por la habitación mientras la besaba, al fin, por fin era SU pelirroja.

Sentía como un gran animal feroz dentro de el rugía de felicidad por haber conseguido la muy difícil victoria, de haber conquistado a esa chica que lo traía loco desde hace varios años.

Poco tiempo después de que James se diera cuenta que no era un sueño, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo televisión, un programa muggle, James en el sillón y acurrucada a su lado estaba Lily.

-James te quiero- le decía Lily volteándolo a ver, James se quedo paralizado

-yo no...-pensó –yo te amo mucho mas- dijo haciendo sonreír aun mas a la chica, pues le había dado un pequeño susto.

-como te odio James Potter- le decía la pelirroja riendo

-aun como quieras yo te amo- sonreía James con los ojos cerrados esperando un beso, Lily solo se volteo, James al no recibir nada abrió los ojos, Lily estaba al otro lado del sillón volteándole la cara, se acerco la abrazo por detrás y la tuvo junto a el –¿no me quieres?- le decía con ojos de borrego a punto de degollar.

Lily lo vio y se volteo, James se acerco le agarro la barbilla, y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Lily con una sonrisa esperaba su beso, cerro los ojos, pero nada llego –¿ya sabes que se siente verdad?- le decía James riendo muy cerca de ella, Lily bufo se acerco y lo beso, lo quería provocar

-claro que te quiero- le decía entre besos Lily, mientras estaban en el sillón detrás de ellos se materializaba una puerta, se escucho un chirrido y por ella entro...

* * *

jeje cortiitoo el cap!! pero bonitoo xD jajaja, perdon por no actualizar como antes, pero acabo de entrar a clases T.T jaja y mi tiempo no da entre semana, pero los fines de semana me la pasare escribiendoo , espero que les guste el fic!! y que no lo abandonen, casi llega a su fin T.T jajaja le calculo uno o dos capitulos mas, la verdad no se jaja pero tengo un epilogoo muy bonitoo jhajaja que sera como continuacion :P jaja espero que les guste y perdonen mi demora!!

saludos a todos!!


	9. El Principio De Un Sin Fin De Cosas

_Desclairmer: ok ok mis papas no se llaman Peter y Anne Rowling, no soy rubia, nisiquiera britanica no estoy casada con Neil Murray ni tengo hijos con los nombres de Jessica, David y Mackenzie la verdad ni conozco a la asombrosa de Joanne Katherin Rowling, por lo tanto nada de esto es mió aparte de las escenas xD pero los asombrosos personajes son totalmente de ella nomás los uso como una fuente de entretenimiento sin fines de ganar algo a cambio de ellos y nomás para sacar hasta las ultimas neuronas de mi cerebro y gastarme el teclado de la computadora xD así que eso es todo "te alabo j.krowling!!" xD saludos_

* * *

_**Este Amor Enfermo**_

_**9.- El Principio De Un Sinfín De Cosas**_

claro que te quiero- le decía entre besos Lily, mientras estaban en el sillón detrás de ellos se materializaba una puerta, se escucho un chirrido y por ella entro... Bueno no entro se vio una gran sombra, Lily salto casi al ver al hombre.

Era Dumbledore, igual de cómo hacia 25 días atrás se acordaban los chicos…

-¿ya se habían tardado no creen?- les decía con una sonrisa el viejo director

-…- los chicos no tenían palabras

-bueno… creo que les debo una pequeña explicación..- se dijo para si mismo el director

-¿no se supone que estamos en cuarentena?- pregunto James al ver al profesor

-jeje.. se supone- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué nos hizo?- pregunto Lily un poco cabreada ya que se imaginaba alguna de las locuras de su preferido profesor.

Se encontraban en la sala, el director tomo asiento frente a los dos chicos, estos estaban sentados juntos agarrados de las manos

-bueno pues creo que debo empezar- dijo el viejo director agarrándose las largas barbas – la profesora Mcgongall y yo habíamos observado su comportamiento, tiempo atrás, para decir verdad daban miedo – dijo con una de esas millones de caras que tenia el profesor para atormentar a sus alumnos –y a mi se me ocurrió un pequeño plan para, como quien dice… unirlos- dijo con una sonrisilla

-pero, ¿porque enfermamos?- le pregunto James fijándose en los azules ojos de su director

-Sr. Potter, ustedes no enfermaron a causa del gran calamar, al contrario solo tenían un hechizo de magia muy muy antigua- el director hizo una pausa hizo aparecer unas cervezas de mantequilla y sirvió a cada uno

-ese hechizo no lo hace cualquiera, ese hechizo solo es realizado en casos muy extremos, principalmente cuando dos personas destinadas a la unión no quieren afrontarlo de alguna manera, a las personas destinadas a la unión las rodea un aura, no cualquier mago o bruja lo puede ver sino solo algunos, en este caso yo fui el sellador, como quien dice el encargado del resto del hechizo.

-entiendan chicos, si no hubiera realizado ese hechizo, cosas malas hubieran afrontado en sus vidas, ustedes y todos tenemos un destino, algunos mas importante que otros, pero al final un destino que se habrá de cumplir-

-¿ y como es que el hechizo se rompió?- pregunto la pelirroja

- fácil señorita Evans, alas dos personas destinadas al crear ese vinculo afectivo, que debía de unirlos, simplemente el aura desaparece dando inicio a un sinfín de cosas, metas y retos que tienen por delante, como les vuelvo a repetir su destino.- espero un momento- si se habrán dado cuenta…-

-uno enferma al enojarse verdaderamente con el otro…- dijo en un susurro James

-¡claro que si! , muy bien pensado Sr. Potter- le dijo con una sonrisilla –creo que dejarlo con la Señorita Evans le a hecho algún bien-

-si, claro que si- dijo James fijando sus ojos en los verdes de Lily sonriéndole

-bueno yo la verdad pensaba que el hechizo no se rompería dentro de un buen tiempo, creo que e fallado en mi hipótesis, bueno creo que los dos querrán salir de nuevo al exterior- el director se paro y se dirigió a la puerta materializada – los veré luego, mientras recojan sus cosas- y sin mas salio fuera de la habitación

-wow, ese viejo si que esta chiflado- dijo Lily una ves el director haya salido

-jaja, ya se, pero aun como quiera le debo mucho- dijo rozando sus labios con los de SU pelirroja

-como quieras esta chiflado- dijo entre sonrisas mientras se paraba para dirigirse por sus cosas

Ya ambos en salieron con sus equipajes y nomás cerrando la puerta esta se desapareció, a Lily se le veía preocupada y James mas sonriente que nada

-¿qué te pasa mi amor?- le susurraba James mientras se dirigían a la sala común agarrados de la mano con todos los alumnos viéndolos con la boca abierta

-pienso que me hará tu club de fans, y que te llegara a hacer Dan Mcfufin-

-por mi club de fans no te preocupes yo las detendré- pensó el chico –y por ese idiota de Mcfufin yo mismo lo golpeare y le dejare bien claro que con MI chica nadie se mete- dijo sacando todo el orgullo Gryffindor que tenia por dentro, Lily solo reía, de repente un grupo de chicas se veía gritar y correr detrás de la parejita

- mi amor creo que debemos correr- le dijo en un apuro y jalándola de la mano

-¿no que las ibas a detener?-

-si..- siguió corriendo hacia la sala común –pero ahora están muy muy muy enfadadas- sonreía el chico

Una ves dentro de la sala común que por cierto estaba vacía, lejos del peligro de las locas fans de James, los dos se sentaron muy cómodamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea

-empezamos algo nuevo- Susurro la chica

-lo se…- se acomodo las gafas – y me alegra que lo vaya a empezar contigo…- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera y llena de amor, los dos se fundieron en un beso profundo

-¡REMUS! EL UNIVERSO SE ESTA VOLTEANDO ¡OH NO! ¡YO QUERIA VIVIR MAS!- grito exageradamente Sirius Black al entrar a la sala común y viendo a su amigo y a la pelirroja juntos

-pellízquenme que no les creo- dijo Peter viendo a la pareja, a su petición le sirvió Remus dándole un pellizcan en el brazo –auch-

-ya era hora chicos- sonrió Remus viendo como se separaba la pelirroja

-AHÍ NO MI JAMES, AMIGO, HERMANO ¿QUE TE HA HECHO ESA HORRIBLE PELIRROJA?- Sirius seguía gritando como loco mientras los demás reían

-vamos Sirius, vámonos- le jalaba Remus a Sirius

-HAY PERO MI JAMSY…- nomás se escuchaba gritar a Sirius mientras salían de la sala común – AHORA TU REMUS NO ME MALTRATES, AHORA EL MUNDO ESTA EN CONTRA DE M…- y todo volvió a ser silencio cuando el retrato se sello dejando solos a la pareja nuevamente

-ya se le pasara- dijo riendo James viendo a Lily que reía

-y bueno… ¿en que estábamos?- le dijo picaramente mientras se le acercaba provocativamente…

FIN

* * *

Wenoooo akii ia es el final u.u jajajaja perdonen si tarde mucho en actualizar pero pss tube un monton de cosas jajaja la escuela, examenes, mi cumple, unos vijaes, papeles a organizar, proyectos eternos, listas de libros por leer, trabajo comunitativo ¬¬, convenser a mi mama de comprarme un cel new jajaja junto con una lap para nuevas historias :P jajajaja espero que les guste el cappituloo!! y pss la historia finalizadaaa va a haber algo asii como lo que paso despues jajaja muy tiernoo x) luego les dire el titulo correcto, ya tengo algunos borradores es noams de pasarlo a limpio, jajaja tengo unas nuevs historias algunas ya comenzadas en otra pagina... jajaja pronto avisare y me vere de nuevo jajaja solo dejen que llegue mi descansoo... (vacaciones xD )

muchos saludos a todoss gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!! espero y les gustee todoo!! jajaja dejen sus opiniones tomatoazos, si requieren autograbo ablenme x) jajaja y mil gracias por seguir la historia i mil perdones por la tardanza u.u

adiooosiito x)

* * *


	10. Notas de Autora Continuacion

Notas de autora...

Igual que antes, pero diferentes… sii sii!! chequen la continuacion de este fic!!

jajaja hace mucho que no escribo la verdad esta historia la escribi hace un buen... jajajjaa pero la volvi a leer y aun me encanta

y tambien hace un buen que hice el pequeño epilogo, que repito ME ENCANTA ... enserioo leeanlaaa ) jajaja aqui les dejo el link de la continuacion de "Un Amor Enfermo"

"Igual Que Antes, Pero Diferentes"

/s/4247081/1/Igualqueantesperodiferentes

si noo chequeenla en mi perfil )

saludos!

si quieren continuacion o otra historia avisenmee! xP

atte: alau


End file.
